Dil Ne Jise Apna Kaha
by krittz
Summary: A new stry frm my side (nt the one i discussed earliar, uspey kaam chalu hey) pls peep in
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**

 **I'm back..**

 **A new story**

 **couple based**

 **Duo ki intejar krne walo**

 **Naye saal se pehle hi ek naya full to duo dose ki saath wapas ayungi**

 **Don't worry**

 **idea pak raha hey thora jam to jane do**

 **Acha so now look at this**

A car written press on it stopped in front of a big building, and a young pretty face peeped out

She came out murmuring something "hey bahgwan mera first independent project hey yea pls ise successfully krne do...pls..."

She moved towards the main door, but the security stopped her "madam aap ander nahi ja skte hey..."

"per mujhe interview..."

"sorry madam hume permission nahi hey"

"per..."

she stopped as a car stopped in front of the building and three officers came out...one of them rushed towards lab, other got busy in phone

third was coming towards main gate, she got ready with her recorder and moved towards him "sir pasha ki case mey aab taq aapke team ne kya kiya..public ko kuch bataya kiu nahi jaraha.."

the officer looked at her and removed his sunglass "jab waqt ayega sb pata chal jayega aapko"

something was there in his voice, she felt this voice is much different

she forgot to ask the next question and he started moving away..

Coming back to sense she pressed the shutter of her camera

she sighed and then moved back to her car

"yea achanaq kya ho gaya mujhe..mein aise kaise..I'm so stupid.."

she leaned back..and tried to think what excuse she will give to her boss, but only a pair of eyes started roaming in her mind

and slowly a smile crept on her lips and her tension moved away

.

.

.

Here the officer entered inside the building and moved to another officer "sir pasha ki case ki liye jo teen jagah apne kaha tha hum ho aye per.."

and he continued in a professional manner

aftr ending his senior ordered "acha chalo kal raat se tum kam kr rahe ho bureau mey aab gher jao..emergency hoga to bula lenge warna kal ajana"

he just nodded and moved out, got on his bike and pulled out his wallet

a photo of him with a girl is there

he looked at the photo fr a second and closed his eyes.

He remembers fr the last time hw she said she doesn't want to leave..but she had to..

He opened his eyes and kept back the purse..his fair face had turned red..he pressed his jaws and wear the helmet, started his bike, and move on.

One more day..that old repent..why he took so much time..

He may have told her, it wouldn't able to save her

but she may have known

but she knew right? Her antiqs,the time she spend with him all signaled she knew

but he must have told..those magical words

wind blow passed him, making him remember the first day..

She was termed innocent but he became happier..

He smiled remembering the question that aftr all why he is happier?

He still asks the same thing to himself.

.

.

.

In another city in a big building everyone is busy in their works when a pair of heavy step echoed in the corridor

the people are well acquainted with these steps so they started looking at each other, one of them commented "aab yea kiu araha hey..kiski shamat layega.."

another one sighed "yea to jab bhi ata hey buri khbr hi lata hey"

the new visitor entered "nahi iss bar achi khbr hi laya hu"

every eye turned to him

he made a face and gave a disapproval look to all

the senior most

among them came out of his cabin "sir aap yeaha?"

"haan tumhare yeaha ki ek inspector ki wajase ana para"

"kya mtlb?"

"tumhara ek inspector ko promotion mil gaya..wo aab senior inspector ban gaya badkismati se.."

someone interrupted "kiski badqismati sir?"

but his senior stopped him with eyes and continued "kaun sir?"

 **Sorry fr extreme short chapter**

 **now keep guessing who are the characters..**

 **And which couple is the story rltd**

 **Ii will b back soon**

 **till then tc.. And keep guessing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey**

 **All the guesses are wrong**

 **Dayareya hey nahi, abhirika likhne ka mood nahi as I'm not getting enough Dayareya of my type**

 **Rajvi to thori din pehle hi likhi hu**

 **And kevi? Mujhse Kevin yea new entry mey se kisiko leke likha nahi jayega..I don't like any new entry**

 **Now one guess from a guest reviewer is correct yea it's an IMPURE** _VIVESHA._

 **Yea impure...kyun kaise lets c**

Teddy bear **yea the story may not be interesting Fr u...bahut aam story hey...kya kre wohi aya dimag mey...we r all ff frnds**

"Tumhara ek inspector ko promotion mil gaya...wo aab senr inspector ban gaya badkismati se..."

someone interrupted "kiski badqismati sir?"

but his senior stopped him with eyes and continued "kaun sir?"

"inspector Fredrick"

a loud cheer filled the environment of bureau while the visitor continued "per sath mey ek aur news bhi hey"

Abhijeet murmured "yea DCP jab bhi ata hey buri khabar hi lata hey"

ACP sir glared at him and DCP said "kuch kaha tumne Abhijeet?"

ACP stopped him "arey sir aap kya dusri news ki baat kr rahe they?"

DCP sighed "haan..Fredrick ko naya post to mila per yeaha nahi..uska transfer hua hey"

Freddy who was still now smiling from ear to ear turned serious "sir fir mujhe transfer nahi cahiye"

DCP shook his head "option nahi hey Fredrick..it's the only way"

Freddy was about to say stung but Daya stopped him "arey Freddy DCP sir cahenge to kuch jarur ho payega..kyun sir?"

"nahi Daya Freddy ko delhi jana hi hoga"

"delhi?" Freddy uttered softly, duo exchanged glances and ACP sir with a sigh "sir formalities wagera?"

"kal taq ho jayega next week joining hey"

aftr DCP sir left ACP silently moved in his cabin and duo moved to Freddy while the others are confused

Abhijeet kept a hand on Freddy's shoulder "Freddy?"

Freddy looked up with teary eyes "sir kitne din bad.."

he closed his eyes, a fair face peeped on the canvas of his mind..a naughty smile and twinkling eyes, with a soft call as "Freddy sir"

Freddy said in very low tone "aab to wo kitna badal gaya hey.."

Daya patted his back "dekhna Freddy kitna khush hoga Vivek aab.."

Freddy shook his head "pata nahi sir usne to kab ka khush hona chor diya..(he shook his head) excuse me sir" and moved out

Daya looked at Abhijeet who was pulling out his mobile "boss tum Vivek ko batane ki soch rahe ho kya?"

"haa..kyun"

"mat batao..yea to Freddy khud batayega yea suprise rehne do"

Abhijeet nodded

Freddy came out to the corridor and stood in a corner "5saal hone ko hey meine tujhe dekha taq nahi..na mein kabhie delhi ja paya..aur tu..tu to Mumbai ane se raha..pata nahi aab hum milenge to tu pehle ki tarah..nahi sayed nahi..jis din tujhe Tasha ki diary mili thi.."

his mind moved back to past..

Its may 2011, near about five months passed Tasha's death

Tasha's landlord had asked to vacant the house

Tasha's parents didn't want to go through all that again so Vivek took the responsibilities

Freddy accompanied him

they were packing her things when Vivek found a sealed envelope from her drawer, unable to resist his curiosity he opened it.

It's a simple love letter, written in Tasha's handwriting addressed to... Vivek

that day first time aftr Tasha's death Vivek cried..cried loudly without

caring about anything..Freddy let him do that

but from the next day Vivek changed himself, his naughtiness visit somewhere far, his smile, everything

he turned to a much serious professional person

his actions turned much harsher his behavior much matured

then one day he asked Freddy "sir mein yeaha nahi reh paraha..sir mein transfer lena cahta hu..aap mujhe maaf kr denge na sir?"

Freddy to thought its better, maybe he will get back his life..at least part of his life back.

But no

till today he is living in strange guilt, Freddy had tried to make him understand but the only question he ask is "sir ek bar to keh deta Tasha se, use pata to chal jata sir.."

Freddy was in all this thoughts when felt someone calling him, he turned to find Pankaj standing there "haa Pankaj"

"kya sir kab se bula raha hu..kya soch rahe they aap?"

"kuch nahi bolo tum"

"sir aapko to promotion mil gayi..treat nahi denge?per sir aapka yea transfer na mujhe bilkul pasand nahi aya..aap yeahi rehte to.."

"per mein treat to transfer ka hi dunga"

"kyun sir aapko hum sb pasand nahi?"

Freddy just smiled and moved in followed by confused Pankaj

.

.

.

That press car now stopped in front of a house and the girl came out, another girl from the car cheered her "arey mood mat kharab kr Ranjana boss log to danntte hi rehte hey"

Ranjana gave a dry smile and bid bye

she entered in her house with a call "mamma jaldi se khana lagao ajj daant pari hey to bhookh bar gayi"

her mother was busy in kitchen patted her head "kitni besharam larki hey, daant khake logo ki bhookh mar jati aur iski bar jati hey" but got busy in fulfilling the orders of her daughter

Ranjana entered inside her room and threw herself on bed, then pulled her camera and started checking the pictures

but stopped in front of a picture, this face..these eyes..

Something strange is in the picture..

"kaun hey yea officer?"

she thought fr a moment and sat up with her laptop..she is searching fr something totally strange

but her search mission stopped at the middle as a phone call interrupted which gave her an urgent assignment..

She closed her laptop and moved to dining "mamma jaldi khana do mujhe nikalta hoga"

Vivek entered his house and was about to lie down but his phone rang informing about an emergency case..he snubbed in his mind and moved out

aftr a long hectic day in bureau with cases Vivek is driving back home at late night

he was passing through MG marg when heard some chaos bit far.

He drove towards the noise and found a woman sitting on the footpath hugging an unconscious child and a girl trying to stop blood from the injured leg of the child while a scooty bit far..

The girls face cannot be seen but as went near he heard "ajeeb log hey aise koi gari chlata hey?jaise gari na ho koi hawai jahaj ho.."

Vivek got down his bike and went nearer "madam can I be of any help?"

the girl didn't turn but replied "dikhai nahi deta hit and run case hey koi gari cahiye bache ko hospital le jane ke liye..per nahi kisiko rukna thori hey police ki lafra mey kiu phase..aur police wale bhi..jo gari thok ke jata uspey to koi karwai krte nahi bachane walo se sawal krne lagte hey.."

Vivek shook his head and knelled down beside the girl, checked the pulse of child and then got up "pulse kaafi tej hey..mein dekhta hu.."

he got up and moved to the road, soon find a car coming.

He pulled out his id and flashing it stopped the car

they transfer the child in it with the mother and the girl assured the mother as "bhabi aap chaliye mein ati hu apne scooty se..thik hey.."

she rushed to her bike and started it, turned to Vivek "thank you officer, meine wo number note kr liya tha gari ka yea raha" she forwarded a piece of paper torn roughly and drove off

Vivek now looked at her face, it's the same girl who came to take interview on pasha's case

he don't know why but he smiled..genuinely..

And then pulled out his phone and called the hospital to arrange fr emergency and not to wait fr police, then started his bike and moved away to do his duty about the given number

if he is true to his heart then he must admit he liked this sudden meeting..

Little he knew it's a destined meet..

And the love of his love want this too

 **R and R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest, Rai, Guest, Teddy Bear, Arooj, Guest, DSP, SHZK** thank you

 **and guys pls try to rvw..I knew vivesha type story aab kam prte hey log still**

aftr ending his duty in bureau he came to home,,he was looking around the house lovingly when felt a touch on his back "aise kya dekh rahe ho?"

"yea gher..bas ek hafta uske bad hum yeaha nahi honge..Manisha kitne saal ho gaye na yeahi gher yeahi raste..yeahi sb kuch"

Manisha sat beside him "Freddy gher insano se bante hey naki iss concrete ki structure se.."

"pata hey per bas.."

"Freddy tum khush ho na?"

"promotion se?"

"uhun transfer se?"

"bahut.."

Manisha just smiled.. "bataya?"

"nahi surprise dunga"

Manisha shook her head "tum baitho coffee lati hu.."

she got up but Freddy called from behind "waise Manisha aab tumhe mere report kaun dega? Abhijeet sir to honge nahi"

Manisha gave him a deadly glare and moved to kitchen

Freddy laughed out loud then moved to kitchen "acha suno kal ek informal farewell party arrange kiya hey sbne tumhe bhi jana hey.."

"hmm aur suno mein jane se pehle sbko ek bar dinner mey invite krna cahti hu.."

"kal bata dena sbko"

and he moved to freshen up..

Manisha remembered the last conversation with Vivek "bhabi kabhie ager ho paye to mein jarur ayunga..aap dono ko bahut miss krunga"

with a soft smile she continued her household chores

.

.

.

Vivek was lying on his bed wide awake..

He remembered Tasha's words " **humara kanun bhi ajeeb hey..koi bachata hey yea police ko khbr krta hey to hum unhi ki peeche par jate hey?arey sachai taq pahucho nahi..aur isiliye to aj kal koi kisiko madat nahi krta** "

simentenously some other words buzzed in his ears **"aur police wale bhi..jo gaari thok ke jata uspey koi karwai krte nahi bachane walo sesawal krrne lagte"**

Vivek shook his head "mein kya soch raha hu? Tasha ki jagah uss larki.." he shook his head firmly and closed his eyes but is feeling uncomfortable so picked up his phone "Freddy sir se baat karu?sayed mood thik ho jaye"

he dialed the number and heard a smiley hello..immediately his worry tension and stress moved away..giving him a new energy fr a new day..

.

.

.

Ranjana entered inside her house and was rushing up the stairs when her mother called her "beta kal aap sham ko thora time nikal lena doctor ki pass jana hey"

"mumma 5saal ho gaya uss operation ka aab taq checkup.."

"beta wo operation koi chota mota operation nahi tha..aap ki naya janam tha wo"

Ranjana shook his head "acha acha chali jaungi.." and she moved in her room..

.

.

.

The new day came up quite soon

Freddy was getting ready in his room when Manisha came in "ready ho gaye.."

"haa, kya hua kuch kehna tha?"

and he turned to Manisha.."yea saree..yea Tasha ne diya tha na humare anniversary pey.."

"haan..bas aj uski yaad ayi to.."

Freddy just shook his head and both moved out..

They reached the bureau cafeteria where a big cake along with their collogues in mixed mood

ACP sir was the first one to come forward "arey Freddy woha kyun ruk gaye"

Freddy with a smile approached them and ACP signalled him to the cake..

Pankaj chirped in "haan sir jaldi se cake kat lijiye..mujhe to dekhte hi bhukh lag gayi..fir aapko gift bhi to dena hey"

Freddy smiled and looked at all his colleagues..

Then moved towards the cake..

Aftr the cake cutting ceremony Pankaj came to him and handed over a wrapped gift "sir yea raha aapka gift..aab mein cake kha lu?"

Freddy just smiled..and came aside looked around and found Manisha was busy with the girls

he was looking to some far point when duo joined him

"Freddy.."

"arey sir aap log.."

Daya started "woha jake yea atmao wala tricks mat chalana.."

"sir wo to mein.."

"hume pata hey Freddy wo hum sbkeliye relaxment tha.."

Freddy smiled tearily "pata nahi sir mein to bahuto ke liye bas ek jok.."

Abhijeet stopped him with "nahi Freddy sbki ander apni khubiya hey..koi aur kya soch raha hey uske wajase kabhie khud ko underestimate mat kro.."

Freddy nodded..

Daya tried in a jolly mood "waise Vivek ke liye koi gift to leke jarahe ho na?"

"kya lu sir..use jo cahiye wo to.."

a strange silence engulfed them..

.

.

.

Vivek parked his bike in front of his house and descendent down when heard a girls voice "akele larke dekh dil mey laddu futne lagte hey na?sab hare hare dikhte.."

he moved towards the voice and found that same girl holding a guy by his collar and giving vocal dose..his state is telling clearly that she has also given a good dose of kick and punches

the guy barely nods in no..

She pushes him with "agey se kisi larki se lafange baji krne se pehle mujhe yaad rakhna"

and she turned to find Vivek standing there

"any problem mam?"

"nahi officer mein apni hifajat khud kr lungi.."

she shook her head and looked aside, the guy already vanished

she tried to start her scooty but unable to do so..

Vivek was looking at her, he don't know why he can't take away his eyes

he said softly "mere pass bike hey mein apko chor du?"

she looked up..his eyes..his face..his style of telling..

She just nodded "per mera scooty.."

"mein mechanic ko call kr deya hu..aap apna address de dijiye.."

"mein next colony mey hi rehti hu last week hi shift hui..aap?"

"mein to yeahi rehta hu..uss building mey..aap to press mey hey na?"

"haan.."

"gari nahi ata chorne?"

"nahi wo to bas..important assignments pey"

Vivek was about to got on his bike but Ranjana stopped him "hum chal ke bhi ja skte hey na?"

Vivek was about to protest but stop

 **"Vivek yea late night chal ke kahi jane ka maja hi alag hey"**

He nods and both started walking

Ranjana started "aap CID mey hey aapko darr nahi lagta kabhie?"

Vivek smiled strangely "nahi aab darna chor diya meine.."Ranjana looked at him..

Vivek just smiled..

Ranjana looked forward then asked "hum dono baatein kr rahe per aab taq ek dusre ka naam nahi pata.."

Vivek smiled "Vivek..Inspector Vivek CID Delhi"

Ranjana laughed "uff naam pucha to bhi CID inspector..by the way mein Ranjana..Ranjana kapoor, umm MNT news ki assistant crime reporter" and she forwarded her hand to shook

Vivek grabbed the hand and suddenly felt a feeling of peace..Aftr long

He left the hand and started walking silently

Ranjana continued "yea colony kitna shant hey na?hum pehle jaha rehte they woha to bacho ki itne awaje ate they.."

Vivek cut her "colony ki peche park hey woha chutti ki din bache ate hey..aap ko jitna awaj sunni hey jake sun lijiyega"

"acha..aap jate hey?apko bache ache lagte hey?aaplog to humesha gun ki saath rehte hey bache kaise pasnad honge..aur..na koi majaq na dosti na hasi thitoli..bas goli chalao mar pit.."

at this point Vivek suddenly laughed aloud

Ranjana stopped "kya hua.."

"pata hey mera ek sir hey..Freddy sir..Mumbai mey..wo na mtlb apne jaisa kaha usse bilkul alag hey..bacho ki favorite..aur majaq to itna acha krte hey..aur pata hey mein unki itni tang khichai krta tha..unhe kabhie kabhie dil krta tha ki mera muh tor dey..ek bar to unhone mujhe thappr hi mar dena tha ager Tasha na.."

he stopped abruptly..

Ranjana was looking at him with amazement but seeing him stop she understood something sensitive there, so she also stops..

They had already reached her house so she bid a soft bye with "ander.."

Vivek cut her "fir kabhie" and started walking away..

He doesn't know what he is feeling, why and fr whom..

But he is feeling different

Ranjana entered inside her room denying dinner and lied down on bed

she pulled out the photo from her drawer..this photo she clicked as her assignment but kept a copy to herself

she doesn't know why..

She kept starring at the photo..feeling something deep..like an autumn fall from inside..


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi... Yaar rvws to dikh nahi rahe, so I don't know aaplogo ne kya kya kaha hoga..**

 **Kitni burai ki aur kitni tarif..**

 **Khair**

 **now I have subscribed fr rvws in Gmail to agey mein usise rply kr dungi aaplogo ko**

 **tab taq sorry..**

 **Now let's continue**

a week passed..nearly each day when returning from bureau Vivek took the long route so that he can cross Ranjana's house

why he himself don't know..something strange forces him to take the turn..

But only three days he was able to meet Ranjana..

One day at the park, he was doing his routine morning jog when someone called from behind "inspector Vivek"

he turned to find Ranjana

"aap yeaha? Jogging..yea morning walk?"

"arey nahi nahi mujhse wo sb nahi hota..subha aram ki neend kaun haram kre..wo to aj jilabi khane ki man tha to wohi lane jarahi thi..aap?"

"mein roj subha ata hu jogging krne.."

"roj?subha?bapre.."

Vivek smiled looking at her amazed face

"haan..yeaha to khule jagah milna hi mushkil hey to park mey hi.."

"pehle kaha they aap jo bare khuli khuli si thi?hmm?"

"Mumbai.."

"aap bhi?"

"aap bhi mtlb?"

"arey mein bhi mumbian..ahh..wo central station ki pass ki pav bhaji, mitthibai college ki pass wali bara pav aur..chaupatti beach ki velpuri..saath mey chaupatti sea face ki smoothies aur milkshakes..hayeee"

Vivek was looking at her amazingly..he feels relaxed with her..

Ranjana looked at him and seeing him looking at her asked "kya hua aise kya dekh rahe hey?"

"yeahi ki aapko dekh lagta nahi aap itna khati ho.."

"acha?arey pehle mein bahut moti thi..bas 5 saal pehle ek surgery hua tab se slim trim ban gayi..aab to itni khati bhi nahi hu" she made a sad face..

Vivek smiled "aap Mumbai mey kaha rehti thi?"

"juhu ki pass..aap?"

"bandra..aap ki alake mey to fir bhi kaafi jagah hey beach.."

"haan hey per mujhe tab waise jagah pasand nahi thi..I used to love crowd loud crowd..per aab..aab to loud music taq acha nahi lgta..dil dimag shant ho gaya..pehle mein apko milti na to aap kehte ki larki hey yea missaile train.."

Vivek didn't answer, he was just starring at her, and she shook her head "acha mein na aab nikalti hu..nahi to late ho jayega..bye..have a nice day.."

"bye.."

she moved away..spreading a aromatic feel inside Vivek to which even he is unknwn to

their next meet was at market, Vivek was buying some vegetables when heard "bhaiya lauki ka itna bhao chara rakhoge to chalega kya..chalo chalo sahi se daam bolo..daam kam bologe to aapse yea beans aur karela bhi lungi warna mein chali"

fr a second he felt this lines very well known.. This style this bargaining..

He moved towards the voice and found Ranjana bargaining..

He stood there itself.

Ranjana finished her buying and turned to find Vivek standing there looking at her

she smiled "aap yeaha.."

Vivek came out of his trance "haan wo kuch sabji wagera..aap bahut smjhdari se khariddari krti hey?"

"arey kahiye mat..pehle to jo jaise bhao bolta tha mein de deti thi..bargain krne mey sharam ati thi..per aab...har cheez mey kaam krti hu..aapko nahi ati bargaining?"

Vivek shook his head..another line coming in his mind "Vivek aise koi khariddari krta hey..are molbhao krna hota hey na..chlo tum mere saath mein kharidtu hu tum bas kuli ban jao"

Ranjana shook her head "kya aapbhi police wale bhi aise hote hey tch..acha chaliye aj hum milke shopping kre?"

Vivek just nods..

Ranjana gave a glance at Vivek's bag "hmm to palak kharida chaliye alu le lete isse palak alu bana lena..alu ki sbji bhi ban skti hey aur.."

she carried on her nonstop bakbak along with buying and teaching Vivek bargaining..

And Vivek he was wondering how this change came..

Aftr Tasha's death he had enclosed himself in such a wall that no one..his collogues frnds mentors seniors even his only relation in world his elder sister didn't have the ability to break it

then how come this girl so easily is entering through that wall in his life and somewhere in his heart?

And today was there third meet..as if destiny is making them meet..and saying once more

today they both at a crime spot..both performing their duty..

But Vivek felt a sense of distraction at the same time relaxation..

Now back home Vivek was lying on his bed making the room dark all those things..tomorrow a snr inspector is to join them..so they are asked to come exact at time

he is feeling tired, he knows if he don't sleep now he will not be in time but he can't..

He is trying hard to think about Tasha only..but whenever aftr closing his eyes he is trying to remember Tasha's face Tasha and Ranjana's faces are merging together

no he want only Tasha's face in his thoughts..

This girl how dare she come and take Tasha's place..

No she is not coming you yourself is giving her the space..

Vivek was feeling restless with these thoughts when the doorbell rang..

Vivek sat up on bed and with a most irritated face moved to main door picking up his gun on way

Vivek opened the door and seeing the person standing he stopped at his place fr few seconds..

The visitor initiated "kya hua khushi nahi hui.."

Vivek came few steps forward and suddenly hugged the visitor tightly.. "sir...freddy sir.." he hugged him just like the time when HD kidnapped them and just before when Freddy pointed gun at him..

Freddy was ready fr this hug so wrapped his hands around Vivek "arey arey..meine to socha pleasant surprise hoga tu to sentimental ho gaya..yey Vivek"

but Freddy felt a movement in Vivek's body and soon realized he is crying.. Freddy tried to separate Vivek from the embrace but Vivek denied through his body language and slowly his crying voice increased..

Freddy now forcefully separated himself and looked at Vivek

he was looking helpless, in agony and pain..something breaking inside

Freddy cupped his face "Vivek..arey itna kyun ro raha hey?haan..arey meine to socha tu bara khush hoga apne Freddy sir ko dekh..per tujhe to dukh.."

"sir.."

Freddy stopped..

Vivek wiped his face and then pulled Freddy inside home closing the door behind "ayiye.."

Freddy entered and sat on the couch and made Vivek sat beside

Vivek now asked "aap"

"mera transfer hua yeaha..promotion ki saath.."

"mtlb wo snr inspector aap hey?"

Freddy nods "aj sham ko pahuche..kal bureau join krna hey..socha kal mujhe sbke saath formerly dekhe isse pehle tujhe suprse de du"

Vivek grinned "bhabhi bhi ayi?unhe kyun nahi laye.."

"arey wo thaq gayi na.."

Vivek nods understandingly

Now Freddy turned to Vivek facing him, "tu kaisa hey?"

Vivek felt his eyes getting moist again but he rubbed it "bahut acha..bilkul.."

"to aise ro kiu raha tha?"

"wo..wo to aapko dekh thora.."

"Vivek.." Vivek looked at Freddy who just shook his head "bahut bara ho gaya na?"

Vivek just shook his head in no..and replied in hoarse voice "aap baito mein colddrinks le ke ata hu" and moved away

Freddy sighed

those twinkling eyes full of masti is no more..that smile telling the razz of a prankster is now matured..

The face which is always ready to smile and do cute activities is now matured..

The body language changed..but still the eyes contains innocence

Freddy clearly gets something is bothering him

but what..that guilt? Or something else..

What was the pain he was fighting alone? What was the scare and anger he was trying to fight that came out as tears feeling the warmth of friendship?

Freddy presses his palms determined to find out "kab taq aise jiyega yea..iski didi Madhu jee to keh keh ke thaq gayi..per aise nahi chal skta..waqt cahiye tha bahut mil gaya..aab agey barna hi hoga.."

he stops seeing Vivek coming out..

Vivek sat beside him "sir aap bhabiko keh dijiye ph krke aap aj yeaha rukenge..mere pass"

the tone is containing some earnestness which Freddy can't resist so he agreed..

Now really more determined to find out what had shook his young friend

 **Now r and r**

 **Rvws dikh nahi rahe matlb yea nahi ki aaplog rvw na kro okay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey now rvws are showing..great**

 **so coming with Ch3**

 **Arooj** arey haan student hu to kya? I love practicality sayed isliye FF ki love story mujhe hajam nahi hoti.. Khair thnks fr understanding and ur tareef

 **Guest, Guest, K, Guest** arey u all will get your answers very very soon

 **Rai, Sayani, SHZK, Teddy Bear** thnks

 **and fr CH4**

 **Sweta** bas 2 chaps more u will get ur answers keep doing R and R

 **SHZK** arey madhu meri dimagi abishkar hey..kisi stry mey CID chrctrs ke koi gherwale nahi hote na to socha kuch dal du..use bad mey ek puchki si role sayed dungi..na bhi de skti

 **K, Arooj, Guest, Anam, Bhumi,** thank you very much

 **Let's continue**

the first day in bureau was not so uneasy fr Freddy, may it's because of Vivek's presence or may be because Delhi CID is not too official..

Aftr spending the whole day now all the officers had moved back home, Freddy was collecting his belongings when Vivek came forward "sir"

"haan.."

"wo aj to jldi kaam khtm ho gaya aap chaliye na hum thora gappe marenge fir aap gher jana"

"haan to tu chal na gher..dinner bhi kr lega.."

"umm..acha chaliye"

and they strted off on Vivek's bike

reaching home Manisha asked them to sit and moved in to get tea

Freddy said "tu baith,mein abhie ek minute mey aya" and moved in

Vivek was looking here and there, still many things are unpacked or not properly organised..

He moved towards the rack and strted arranging the books..a photo frame came out.. Freddy Tasha and Vivek are standing together, Vivek with angry look other too with naughty look

It's on Vivek's birthday.. Tasha and Freddy had surprised him

Vivek sat back on the sofa with the frame his mind drifting to past

everyone wished him that day but not this two. Tasha was a new member of their family away family so she may have forgotten but Freddy? Vivek was really very disappointed even angry.

When he reached back home a small box was waiting fr him at the door, aftr checking it thoroughly when he opened it..it was a watch he had choose in a mall during investigation.

He entered inside and found another box, it was a jacket

now he got who the two culprits are, he called out "Freddy sir Tasha ajaiye bahar mein itna bhi bura cid officer nahi hu ki aap dono mere gher mey ghus jaye aur mujhe pata na chale"

a loud voice of "dekha Tasha plan fail..kaha tha na meine gher mey nahi ghuste..sunti nahi koi baat"

Vivek was still smiling remembering those days, he tried to remember Tasha's face smiling and glowing aftr this..but once again two faces combined..

He sat up with a jerk feeling a touch on his shoulder

he looked up, Freddy sat across "kya hua abhie to muskura raha tha achanaq aise restless kyun ho gaya?"

"sir mein..mein chalta hu"

he kept the frame on centre table and was about to move but Freddy stopped him "baith.."

Vivek tried to protest but Freddy was looking damn serious so he followed

"aab bata"

"kya.."

"Vivek sb ki tarah tu bhi mujhe budhu hi smjhne laga?"

"sir aap.." his face showed his dislike on the sentence

"fir?jab se tujhse mila mujhe smjh araha hey kuch hua hey tujhe..kuch hey jo tujhe ander se kamjor kr raha hey..jis wajase tu khud se larr raha hey..akele par gaya hey..kal tu jis tarah ro.."

Vivek didn't listen more "sir mein Tasha se dhoka nahi krna cahta"

Freddy fr a moment didn't get any meaning of this sentence, then slowly it came to his mind that Vivek's heart is the thing playing with him.

As like the rule of heart now it's not ready to obey the brain and logic etc..

Freddy took a deep breath "kaun hey woh?"

Vivek shook his head firmly "nahi sir aap jaisa smjh rahe baat waise nahi..mein khud nahi samjh pa raha yea kya ho raha mere saath aur kyun"

he rested his forehead in his palms, looking very helpless.

Freddy stayed silent giving him time to recover. Manisha brought in tea, Freddy through eyes asked her not to question anything..she moved back to make arrangement of dinner

aftr some minutes Vivek looked up "mein Tasha se bewafai nahi krna cahta sir..mein aj bhi Tasha se hi pyar krta hu sir..uski dil se hi jura hey mere pyar ki dor per yea pata nahi..jab bhi Tasha ki baat sochne jau to uski baat yaad ati hey..Tasha ki cehra dhundli parti jarahi hey aur Ranjana ki cehra..sir meine koshish kiya ki nahi Ranjana se nahi milunga..per pata kaise usski taraf khicha jata hu..aur wo jab baat krti to ajeeb si rahat.,per sir mein kisi aur ko Tasha ki jagah nahi de skta..Tasha ki dil nahi dukha skta mein.." he got up and moved out of the house without listening or saying anything more

Manisha who was till now waiting inside came out "Freddy yea.."

Freddy sighed "ahsas to jag gaya..per uss ahsas ko ahsas nahi kr paya wo..yea larai koi nahi larr skta uske saath..akele hi larna hoga"

Vivek drove his bike in a full speed not even caring of the direction..he just continued driving

 _Tasha's Smiling Face Came Up In His Mind..But It Faded As Ranjana Strted Its Blabbering.. The Moment Of Tasha's Death..He Wanted To Cry Desperately..But Ranjana Came In Smiling..He Forgot To Cry.._

He increased the speed of his bike

 _The Late Night Returning From Bureau Tasha Sitting Beside Him On His Bike.. But No Its Ranjana Now.._ No he only wish to have Tasha with him..

He felt cool breeze with water droplets went past his face..and came back to senses

he had came to the deserted suburbs of Delhi on a nearly deserted road and soft drizzle strted

sighing deeply he again speed of his bike

 _Proving Her Innocence Tasha Is Nearly Jumping Out Of Happiness..She Is Running Beside A Culprit In Rain And Splash..In The Mud..Others Ran But Vivek Moved Forward To Tasha_

 **TERI YADEIN MULAKAATEIN**

 **WOH RAATEIN AUR BATEIN**

 **TERI SANSEIN WOH BAHEIN**

 **AAB MUJHKO YAAD AYE**

 **WOH ADAAON KI GHATAYEN**

 **MERE DIL KO CHU JAYE**

 **TERE KHAYALON MEIN KHAYALON MEIN**

 **BUS TUM MERI NIGAHO MEIN**

 **NIGAHO MEIN**

 **BASS TUM..**

he took a sharp turn now feeling cold with the wind

 _He Is Holding Tasha's Hand To Pull Her Up From Mud. She Looked Up..It's Not Tasha Its Ranjana He Left The Hand And Stepped Back..Tasha Called "Vivek Uthao Na"..No Yea Its Tasha.._

 **BASS TUM**

 **WAPAS AA JAA MERE PAAS TUM SAADA**

 **TU HAI KAHAN**

 **TERA KAROON INTEJER**

 **TU MERE DIL KA KARAR**

 **ITNA HAI AITBAR MANGUGA TUJHE HI HARBAR**

 **BASS TUM**

 **WAPAS AA JAA MERE PAAS TUM SAADA**

 **TERI YADEIN MULAKAATEIN**

 **AAB MUJHKO YAAD AYE**

he stopped his bike with a screech..a girl is standing at the corner trying to stop autos. Vivek drove up to her "Ranjana.."

once again he cannot ignore her..why?

Ranjana turned to him, her facial expression tensed "Vivek wo mummy..unka BP shoot up ho gaya wo behosh ho gayi,dctr ko bulaya to wo keh rahe unhe lane jana parega aur meri scooty aj ofc mey hi reh gayi koi auto bhi.."

Vivek cut her "relax,aap gher jao aur mujhe dctr ki adress batao.."

"t..aap.."

"adress?"

Ranjana supplied the adress and Vivek strted off with "aap gher jao.."

Ranjana looked at Vivek's way then moved back to her house

she was pacing up and down when the doorbell rang..she opened the door and welcomed Vivek and dctr

dctr directly made her way to room, checked the patient "sayed inki yea arthritis ki meds ki side effect hey..don't worry mein ek injection de rahi hu hosh ajayega per kal ek bar clinic le ayiyega..don't worry" aftr doing the required the dctr moved out..

The drizzle had already stopped so she said she can now go

aftr the dctr left Ranjana turned to Vivek "wo aap gher jaiye.."

"nahi..mtlb kuch jarurat ho skta hey mein yeahi thik hu"

"per aapke kapre.."

Vivek looked down at himself, he is totally wet "wo kuch nahi hoga (he smiled) hum logo ko adat hey"

Ranjana made a face then said "ek minute mein abhie ayi" she moved out and soon came back with a set of kurta pyjamas "yea mere bhaiya ke hey..wo America mey rehte hey..aapko thora bara hoga per aise gile kapro se to yea acha..ayiye" she led him to another room "change kr lijiye" and moved away

Vivek aftr changing came out with the wet clothes and looked around,he can't find Ranjana anywhere so moved to her mother's room found her sitting beside her bed holding her hands tightly

Vivek moved forward and extended his hand to touch her shoulder but moved back "Ranjana.."

Ranjana wiped her eyes hurriedly and stood up "aap..baitheye na..mein coffee lati hu"

she was about to move but stopped and frwrded her hand fr his wet clothes Vivek awkwardly said "nahi ek bas carry bag.."

"dijiye" Vivek didn't protest more

she moved out with it

Vivek sat on the sofa silent, trying to sort out his feeling

Ranjana returned with two cups of coffee and placed the mug on table then looked at her mother once more

Vivek said in soft voice "aap darr gayi thi na?"

Ranjana too sat on another chair "haan..jab bhi kisi apne ko khone ka khyal bhi ata hey darr to lagta hey"

"haan yea to sahi kaha apne.."

Ranjana looked up "aapko bhi kabhie.."

Vivek smiled "sach kahu to ma mujhe yaad nahi..aur sab kehte hey ma na ho to bahut mushkil hota hey mujhe nahi hui..didi ne mujhe aise bara kiya kami hi nahi hui..fir unki shaadi ho gayi..tab mey college mey tha..jab college ki bad cid join ki papa ki death ho gayi..per papa ne puri jindegi mujhse gine chune 6-7 batein ki hogi to meine wo miss krna uhun feel hi nahi hua..didi ko miss krta hu per cahu to unki pass ja sakta hu to wo darr factor nahi aya..pehli bar khone ka darr mujhe duty ki dauran hi laga"

"duty mey?"

"haan mere jindegi ki sbse kharab saal 2010..meine Freddy sir ka bataya tha na?" Ranjana nods

"mere smne unka kidnap hua fir ek lassh mili jala hua..sb keh rahe they..wo" his voice chocked "pehli bar yea apno ko khone ka darr mehsus hua..per yea to trailer tha isliye darr mit gaya mujhe mere Freddy sir mil gaye per picture to baki tha"

Ranjana looked at him,his face turning red and some sarcasicm in his voice is showing immense pain

"matlb?"

"darr ki bad dard to dena hi tha..do hi mahine hue they iss incident ko..fir Tasha.."

Ranjana asked "Tasha?"

Vivek looked down "haan humare saath kaam krti thi wo..mein..mein pyar krta tha usse per kahu kuch isse pehle hi..use goli marr diya uss aurat ne..aur.."

"mtlb aab Tasha?"

Vivek stayed silent then aftr few seconds said "chali gayi wo..mere kuch bhi kehne se pehle.."

Ranjana tried to place a hand on his shoulder a strange pain she too is feeling in her heart..why.. he is no one to him..but his heart..seems known..his pain is known..the same pain she had witnessed..when? why… she don't know

 **TERI MERI RAHE SARI MILTI HAI**

 **TERI MERI AAHON KA ABHI MEL HAI**

 **JANE KAISA REKHAO KA KHEL HAI**

 **TUM MERE KAUN HAI**

 **TUM MERE KAUN HAI**

She looked up to say something but

Vivek looked lost..He was about to say something but

He stopped as Ranjana's mother was coming to conscious..

Ranjana who was still now staring at Vivek jerked to present

Vivek aftr meeting Ranjana's mother left fr his own house

Next day Freddy came with breakfast to Vivek's place but found Vivek still didn't returned from jogging

So he was waiting when heard the doorbell

Opening the door a girl standing with a carry bag

"Yes.."

"wo Vivek..wo.."

"ha yea Vivek ka hi gher hey,wo abhie taq jogging se lauta nahi..aap?"

"Jee mein Ranjana..wo unka yea reh gaya tha to.." Freddy took the carry bag while looking at Ranjana keenly "aap ander ayiye..wo ahi raha hoga.."

"aap?"

"Fredrick..Freddy"

Ranjana grinned "aap hi hey Freddy sir? Vivek se suna hey apke bareme..aap Mumbai mey they na?"

"haan yeaha transfer hua..ander ayo,,"

"nahi sir fir kabhie aaj jaldi hey..nikalti hu.." smiling widely she moved out..

Freddy smiled to himself "to yea hey Ranjana.." he pepped inside the carry bag and his smiles widens..

 **Now r and r**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bhumi** confusion bahut jald dur hoga..

 **Arooj** arey bapre guessing start..Good..Chalo lets c

 **SHZK** mein na tumhe isi nam se reply dungi, bag mey meine kuch rakhne ka socha nahi tha per tumhare rvw se idea agaya

 **Shweta** jab waqt mile par k rvw kr dena no prbs

 **love duo nd purvi, SSS** Thank you

 **now let's continue**

Vivek came back from jogging "arey sir aap agaye..mujhe late ho gaya..subha utha late se to gaya bhi der se..wow alu ki parathe aur halwa..pata hey sir kitne din bad.."

he noticed Freddy smirking "kya hua sir aap aise.."

Freddy forwarded him the carry bag "kal raat kaafi der se soye na?"

Vivek's expressions turned serious "sir please.."

he kept the carry bag aside and started eating

Freddy sat beside him "Vivek tu khud ko dhoka de raha yea mujhe?"

Vivek looked up "sir mujhe khane dijiye"

Freddy sighed and got up with "uss mey tere kapre ki saath ek lifafa bhi hey dekh ley..mein gari mey hu"

Vivek didn't replied but completed his breakfast and moved out..

Freddy looked up from his driving seat "lifafa dekha.."

"sir aap.."

Freddy looked at other side

Vivek moved in again and came out with the envelope and sat on the passenger seat "lijiye aapka lifafa.."

"mera?tujhe mein aisa dikhta hu?manisha ki rehte mein aisa kr skta hu?manisha sunegi to kya sochegi?"

Vivek opened his mouth in a big o shape "aap..aap naa..mtlb.."

he pulled out the letter from the envelope and read it aloud

"kal mera janm din hey..gher mey mere kuch dost ayenge mummy ne aapko bhi ane ko kaha..mein bhi cahti hu ki ager koi jyada important kaam na ho aap ayiye jarur..aur kal ke liye shukriya ..Ranjana"

Vivek closed his eyes tightly..Freddy too didn't said anything and continued driving silently

aftr few moments he called softly "Vivek tu thik hey?"

Vivek nodded

"kal.."

"sir kal to jane ko mat kahiye..kal Tasha ki.."

Freddy didn't carry on the conversation..

Yes tomorrow Tasha's death anniversary..

Freddy looked at Vivek from the corner of his eyes..

Strange na? Tasha's death anniversary and Ranjana's birth..

He shook his head, deciding in his mind "kab taq aise ateet mey jiyega yea..aab to agey barna hoga..Tasha to aab kabhie nahi lautegi..per ager wo kahi se dekh pati to kya wo khush hoti ki Vivek aise jee raha?ager Ranjana khud pahel kr rahi hey to.."

his trail of thought stopped as they reached the bureau

.

.

.

Freddy thought of speaking to Vivek but something stopped him..

The day ended and they are now way back home

Freddy asked "kal chutti liya na tune?"

"hmm.."

Freddy opened his mouth but stopped and dropped Vivek at his place

Vivek entered inside his house

he sat on the sofa and his eyes again fall on the carry bag

 **mein bhi cahti hu ki ager koi jyada important kaam na ho aap ayiye jarur..**

He shook his head "I'm sorry Ranjana..per yea meri Tasha ki bahut khas din hey.."

he kept the things aside and started preparing fr next day..

At the early sun rays of next morning Vivek's disturbed sleep broke completely..but the first thing he remember is its Ranjana's birthday..

"kiu mera dil Ranjana ki our khicha ja raha hey..kya mein usse..uski hasi uski wo bakbak firse mujhe pyar krne mey majbur krti hey..mein khud pey hi control nahi kr pa raha? Tasha mein..mujhe maaf kr do..suljha do meri iss uljhan ko..mein firse uss pyar ki dard nahi jhelna cahta..nahi kr skta mein kisi aur se pyar"

 **TUM BIN JIYA JAYE KAISE**

 **KAISE JIYA JAYE TUM BIN**

 **SADIO SE LAMBI HAI RATEIN**

 **SADIO SE LAMBI HUE DIN**

 **AA JAYO LAUT KAR TUM**

 **YEA DIL KEH RAHA HEY**

 **TUM BIN JIYA JAYE KAISE**

 **KAISE JIYA JAYE TUM BIN**

Vivek looked inside his purse, still the friendship band is there

 **Vivek mera band kaha hey?**

 **Arey mujhe kya pata tha tum bacho ki tarah frndship bandh badhogi..ruko raste se kharid k le ayunga**

 **rehne do..aab kaam dikhane ki jarurat nahi bahut kr liya**

he sighed..

 **ai Vivek aj na mujhe ek experiment krna hey pls mere saath chaloge?**

 **Kaha?salunkhe sir ke lab mey?**

 **What?lab mey?kyun?**

 **Tumne to kaha experiment krna hey**

 **uff ho..mujhe bar jana hey..mujhe experiment krna hey kitni pegs khane per I get tipsy**

 **kya?tum pagal ho?kisiko pata chale ga na to..**

 **Shhh kisiko pata nahi chalega bilkul naya bar hey log kam ate hey..disguise mey jayenge**

 **marwaogi Tasha tum..Freddy sir ko pata chalega to wo meri dhulai krenge..Abhijeet sir ko pata chala ki mein tumhe le gaya to mein gaya aur acp sir ko pata chala..**

 **Tum chaloge yea mein akele jau?**

he smiled remembering even aftr three large pegs she didn't felt any effect and thus concluded **yeaha ke drinks na nakli hey..bekar paisa aur time waste ho gaya..**

her excitement aftr she won a bike racing with him not even realizing he did it intentionally

 **arey mein bike racing jeet gayi..mein..jisko ek mahine pehle taq speed bike se darr lgta tha wo tumse jit gayi..agli bar na hum aur jyada lambaaa route chunenge**

but the next time didn't came..

He had asked her for a long drive as his birthday gift..and reaching outskirts of Mumbai his bike failed..

Most of the girl would have been irritated angry, but Tasha was different, she enjoyed that also

 **wow aise biran jagah aur bike kharab..dhire dhire andhera aur sannata..maja ayega hey na?**

 **Ata ager mera screw bhi tumhari tarah hota..kya Tasha idher koi mechanic nahi kuch nahi..hum guns taq nahi laye**

 **to kya tum to stunt king ho na?acha chalo dhundte hey**

 **haan mechanic to dhundna hi hoga**

 **oh hello meine mechanic dhundne ki baat nahi ki..icecream parlor dhundo..uss din tumne sbko icecream khilayi aj mujhe akele kaun khilayega**

he closed his eyes, "mein tumhe nahi vula Tasha kabhie nahi vulunga pata nahi kaise iss dil ki ek kona mere bas se bahar ho gaya..per belive me tumhe vul ke to mein khud se juda ho jaunga"

 **IS DIL MEY YAADON KA MELA HAI**

 **TUM BIN BAHUT HUM AKELE HAI**

 **TUM BIN JIYA JAYE KAISE**

 **KAISE JIYA JAYE TUM BIN**

he lied on his bed with Tasha's photo..to spent a silent day only with her..

He didn't noticed when the day passed travelling in past he came back to present with his mobile message tone

he sat up and wiping his eyes picked up his mobile..

A message dropped in "koshish krna ager khud ko mana paye to Ranjana ki woha ho ana"

he just kept aside the phone looked around found it early evening

he got back to his early position now thinking nothing particular

aftr about an hour his phone rang

he knew by the ringtone who is the caller so picked the call "sir pls"

"kab taq ateet mey jiyega"

"mere pass kisi baat ki jawab nahi sir isliye sawal mat kijiye"

"tu apne dil se puch kya woha Ranjana ki.."

"haan sir hey usski liye jagah..i feel fr her..bt I don't want to..kyun nahi smjh ata aapko yea baat..mujhe firse wohi sb nahi jhelna..aur pls aap mujhe kuch mat smjhaiye aab"

he cut the call and threw away the phone..

And grabbed his head in palms..but its only fr a minute "mein Freddy sir se aise kaise baat..damn it"

he looked at his phone,but its screen got a crack..

Then at the clock.. "sir ki gher..nahi Ranjana ki woha ho ata hu..aur kuch nahi to wo kapre hi de ata hu..fir sir se milne jaunga"

"firse mein Ranjana..se milu?firse mein.."

 **mummy ne aapko bhi ane ko kaha..mein bhi cahti hu ki ager koi jyada important kaam na ho aap ayiye jarur**

"haan aunty ki tabiyet to puch hi sakta hu.." he was himself confused why he wants to go there..but still got ready and moved out with those clothes

reaching Ranjana's place he found the door wide opened and voices coming from inside

he thought of ringing the doorbell but cancelled it and moved in..

He stopped at the entrance of lounge area hearing "Ranju aj tum hume kisi spcl se milane wali thi?"

"arey nahi wo bas..i feel spcl fr him bt aisa kuch nahi hey jo tumlog soch rahe.."

"acha acha thik hey..per whers he"

"umm sayed wo nahi ayega"

"sayed?"

"haan wo CID inspctr hey to koi kaam agaya hoga na..to.."

"CID inspctr..tujhe aur koi nahi mila.."

"kya tumlog na.."

"acha wo janta hey aj ki party ki occasion?"

"nahi usse kaha ki aj birthday hey mera..actual baat nahi"

Vivek didn't heard more and just marched out, starting his bike moved towards Freddy's place

 **R and R**


	7. Chapter 7

**SHZK, Lv duo nd Purvi, Kv's lover sunshine dareya, KavinSanjana, Crazy4kevidayerya, Arooz** thank you

 **Let's continue**

reaching Freddy's place Vivek ranged the bell, Manisha opened the door "arey Vivek tum..ayo ander ayo..baitho..mein dinner bana rahi thi..bin khaye vaag mat jana"

Vivek smiled dryly "wo Freddy sir"

"Freddy kamre mey hey bula.."

Vivek cut her words "mein jau bhabi?"

Manisha nodded smiling and moved to kitchen

Vivek made his way to bedroom, found Freddy lying on bed with close eyes hearing soft music

he came inside, "sorry"

Freddy jumped up with the sudden interuption,then seeing Vivek there settled "kya?"

Vivek made a face "sir sorry"

Freddy hide his smile "acha"

Vivek just nodded, now Freddy felt something is not normal

"baith"

Vivek obeyed

"gaya tha?"

Vivek smiled, the smile has tease, sarcasms anger and question in it

"haa sir bahut sahi samay per gaya tha..mein hi galat tha sir pata kiu dil pey jagah de baitha"

Freddy looked at Vivek confusingly "tu bol kya raha hey..Ranjana ne kuch kaha? Mtlb..acha uske life mey koi hey?"

Vivek shook his head in no "aj Uska bdy nahi tha..usne mujhe jhoot bola aur dosto se kaha mujhse milawayegi..yea kaho mujhe unlogo ko dikhayegi.."

"per usne jhoot kiyu.."

"mujhe nahi malum..bas itna malum chal gaya galti krne wala tha mein..nahi hua"

Freddy made a most disappointed face "Vivek tune baat nahi ki Ranjana se?"

"nahi mein jab gaya.." he explains the whole ending "aur mein chala aya"

Freddy sighed "galti tu aab kr raha hey..arey baat krne se kya jata"

"kya baat kru aur kyun.."

"tu firse apni galti dauhra raha hey Vivek.."

Vivek looked at him with jerk

"haan..kahi iss bar bhi bahut der ho jaye to?"

a strange scare covered Vivek's face.. Freddy patted his back softly and moved out intentionally leaving him alone with his thoughts

the only question roaming in his mind "usne jhoot kyu bola?" aftr thinking hard also neither he can get his answer nor can he remove Ranjana from his mind..

He decided to speak up..

.

.

.

Next day..the sunday morning Vivek was there in park but instead of jogging sitting in a corner bench

he is feeling much tired at the early morning only, when heard "hii"

Vivek looked up towards the voice and in a moment felt much energetic..why..he had decided to end any feelings for her right? Then why his own heart his own emotions so disobedient? What's happening

Ranjana noticing Vivek staring at her first with a smiley curve then shock then anger and irritation failed to understand anything so started by herself "wo Sunday ko chutti hoti hey to mein subha subha khuli hawa lene nikalti hu,yeaha ayi to dekha aap baithe ho..waise kal aap busy they?"

while talking she came beside Vivek and is standing facing him, Vivek stood up asked in calm voice "kal jhut kiu kaha tha?bdy to tumhara tha nahi"

Ranjana noticed the 'aap' transferred to 'tum' and his facial expressions also not showing good sign, she frowned "aapko kaise pata?"

Vivek smiled "chal gaya pata"

Ranjana too smiled "to yea nahi pata chala ki baat adhi sach bhi thi"

"kya mtlb..janmdin adhi kaise ho skta hey?"

Ranjana smiled and relaxly sat on bench "wo kya hey na bhagban ne mujhe pehle bar dharti pey veja tha 28saal pehle ki ek march mey..per mujhe vejte waqt unhone 22saal ki hi umar di thi unhone..aur isilie tab im diagnosed with cardiomyopathy"

Vivek frowned, Ranjana shook her head "ek tarah ka enlarged heart..jo barte barte jaan taq le leti hey"

Vivek looked at her with shock, she smiled

"meine socha chalo bhai aab to gayi..per mummy aur bhaiya ko yea baat pasand nahi ayi unhone bahut haath payer mare..aur dctrs ne kaha ki heart transplant krna hoga wohi ek rasta hey"

Vivek felt a chill inside,he sat beside Ranjana with a thud

she looked at him, "Vivek aap thik hey?"

Vivek ignored her question "kiska heart.."

"wo to nahi pata donor ka naam nahi batate doctrs.."

"kis hospital mey?"

"mumbai ki city hospital mey..kal ki date pey..actually fixed nahi tha..jo donor tha unhone apne sare organs donate ki thi..to unse mera blood type heart size wo antibody wagera match ho gaya to mujhe immediete bula liya gaya..humare pass sochne ka waqt tha nahi kiuki 4ghnte ki ander to.."

Vivek suddenly stood up and held Ranjana by her arms making her stand "tum sab sach keh rahi ho?"

his grip is already hurting Ranjana and his piercing eyes is making her tensed

"Vivek yea aap kya?"

she looked around..the early hours of morning and the empty park..

Vivek jerked her "kab hua tha operation?" his brain is telling him he is doing a wild goose chase but he can't stop himself..his heart is racing fast and excitement had turned his face red

"shaam ko..6:30 baje mujhe time diya gaya tha..per aap kyun"

Vivek's mind strike, she was taken hospital at around 12;dctr declared her death around 2..dctr waited 4 hours for formal declaration of death while sideways checking fr the recipients as she had registered in organ donation..

Vivek hissed "tumhara blood group?"

Ranjana was just looking at Vivek confused and tensed but strangely she is not struggling to free herself..

She is feeling safe.. She a girl who is always ready to fight fr any small reason is just quiet seeing someone doing something which she don't like to herself only

why? She does not understand..

She just meekly answered "B negative"

Vivek's grip went loose..

 **Vivek wo admi ayega na?**

 **Tasha tum kabhie positive nahi soch sakti hey na?**

 **Per yaar..**

 **Nahi tum sach mey positive nahi soch skti (in a teasing voice) kaise sochogi blood group hi keh raha hey Beee negative**

Vivek loosened his grip..Ranjana took few steps back still looking at Vivek

Vivek moved frwrd,near her staring at her face..

The wild look in his eyes turned soft and tender full of innocence.. Ranjana is looking at him with lots of confusion "yea sab kiu puch rahe they..kya hua aise kya dekh..Vivek"

she moved back as Vivek tried to touch her face

Vivek too stopped but still starring at her

Ranjana was about to react harsh, but the earnestness in those eyes and innocence over his face stopped her..

 **ZARA ZARA HONE LAGA**

 **KUM FASLE YEA**

 **ZARA ZARA HONE LAGA..**

Vivek scanned her properly..Ranjana was just following his eyes..noticed a small curve at his lips..she dont knew but aftr saying all the things she is feeling her heart at peace..a strange peace..which she was searching fr years

 **KYA TUMHI HO WO DHADKAN...**

 **DIL DHUNDEEE JISE..**

Vivek looked down then hurriedly moved out of the park

Ranjana tried to call him but he was too fast..

She sat on the bench.. "yea kya.." his eyes are haunting her.. "mein kuch react kiu nahi kr payi..kya tha yea.."

 **SOCHU KI MEIN YUE BATA DU**

 **SOCHU KI NA MEIN CHUP RAHU**

 **KI ZARA ZARA HONE LAGA..**

 **HAAAN..ZARA ZARA HONE LAGA**

 **KUM FASLE YEA..**

Vivek drove madly to Freddy's place

reaching there he found Manisha moving out

"bhabi sir..sir ander.."

"haa Freddy to ander hey per tumhe kya hua aise.."

Vivek didn't answer but rushed inside..

Manisha stopped fr a while then moved away

Vivek moved directly to bedroom but didn't found Freddy there so made his way to study

Freddy was sitting there searching something keenly in files

Vivek moved to him and sat just near his chair on the floor

Freddy turned to him, and shocked to see him in full sweaty condition red teary eyes and white lips..

Freddy pressed his shoulder "Vivek kya hua?tu aise.."

Vivek looked up "sir wo Ranjana uske dil..wo Tasha ki dil hey..usne..wo mere Tasha ki ansh hey uske pass"

Freddy didn't get head and tail of it "Vivek kya bol raha hey..aram se.."

Vivek tried to say many things but instead started sobbing harshly burying his face in his palms

Freddy not understanding anything got up and sat beside him side hugging him "Vivek bol na kya hua haan?"

Vivek looked at him and smiled..but his eyes already shedding tears "sir..woh..mere Tasha ka dil jinda hey sir..woh" he hugged Freddy tightly and started crying harshly Freddy just gave him time rubbing his back "bas bas..shant ho ja"

Vivek continued wrenching out all his pain..a new hope, an end of waiting..

 **Is Vivek's guess true?**

 **If yes then what will he do?**

 **Will he accept Ranjana? But will he love Ranjana? or the relation will be only with Tasha's memory?**

 **R and R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shweta** as I showed in previous chapter Ranjana feels spcl abt Vivek but don't know its love or not :( aur aab to uske smne aur dubidha ane wali hey

 **Arooj, Anam, Kavinsanjana, SHZK, Bhumi, Lv duo nd Purvi** thank you

 **Let's continue**

aftr some moments when Freddy felt Vivek calming down a bit he separated Vivek "chal uth..idher baith.." he made him sit on the couch "mein abhie aya..hmm?"

Vivek just nodded

Freddy soon came back with a glass of water and handed it to Vivek "chal pani pee pehle.."

Vivek drank the whole in a go and closed his eyes, Freddy sat beside him and rubbed his back "Vivek?"

"sir mein sach keh raha hu..mein apse jhut nahi kehta"

"mujhe pata hey per dekh tu aram se mujhe puri baat nahi batayega to smjh kaise ayegi?thik se puri baat bata.."

Vivek looked at Freddy "sir Ranjana..uss ke ander Tasha ka dill dharak raha hey sir..tasha usmey jinda.." he again sobbed..

Freddy scowled but said strictly "rona bandh ker pehle..tu itna rondu kab se ban gaya haan?"

Vivek wiped his eyes and started bit calmly "meine aj Ranjana se baat kiya, kal uska birthday.." he explained the whole ending with "Tasha ka dill usmey dharak raha hey sir..tasha.."

Freddy looked at Vivek then grabbed his palms "Vivek dekh meri baat sun..yea kaise conclude kiya ja skta hey ki wo donor Tasha hi thi? Haan..(Vivek tried to say something) haan Tasha ne apne organs donate kiye aur date and details match kr raha hey per pakka to nahi keh skte na?tu smjh raha hey na?"

"nahi sir mera dill keh raha hey..sir mein isliye feel krta hu uske liye..wo.."

Freddy cut him "Vivek mein smjh skta hu ki tu kaisa feel kr raha hey per dekh tu practically soch.."

Vivek stood up with a jerk "aap maan kyun nahi rahe hey meri baat..mein.."

Freddy sighed "Vivek tu pagal pan mat kr aram se soch dekh aisa ho skta hey na ki usi din uss time pey koi aur death hui ho?aur wo bhi.."

"sir itne sare co incidence? ek saath? blood group, time date aur mera dil..uska kya?"

Freddy tried to say something but Vivek stopped him and again sat beside him and started in an earnest tone "sir aapko lagta hey na pakka saboot jaruri hey?hum uss hospital se pata laga skte hey na? Sir mein Mumbai.."

Freddy looked at Vivek, his tone his eyes..he can't resist his words..he patted his back. When his phone rang he looked at the caller id "Daya sir.."

he thought fr a second then picked up the call heard "kya Freddy kya haal hey..woha jake to hume vul hi gaye"

Freddy cut him "sir mujhe..mtlb hume aapse ek help cahiye"

"help..bolo na"

Freddy glanced at Vivek who was looking at him with hope

"sir yeaha ek larki hey Ranjana, Vivek ki dost.." he explained ending with "sir pls kisi tarah yea pata chal sakta kya ki Tasha ki organs jinhe donate kiya gaya wo kaun they?i knw sir yea thik nahi per.."

"Freddy yea Vivek ki dil.."

"mujhe pata hey sir per.."

Daya stopped fr a second "acha mein dekhta hu"

he dscncted the call and sighed then moved to lounge "boss"

"ha bolo"

"tumse kuch baat krni thi"

"hmm bolo"

Daya sat and aftr taking a deep breath started "Vivek ki bareme.." Abhijeet scowled

Daya now came directly to the point "meine Freddy ko call kiya tha.." he explained the whole and ended with "I know boss yea sahi nahi illogical hey aur sayed hum aisa kre to hum apne power ki galat istemal krenge per mein Freddy se kya kahu smjh hi nahi aya..(he noticed Abhijeet looking lost) Abhijeet?"

"ready ho jao, hume hospital jana hey"

"per Abhijeet ACP sir.."

"mein sambhal lunga tum chalo.."

he got up and was about to move in "boss tum bhi Tasha ko leke emotional to nahi ho rahe ho?"

Abhijeet smiled "ready ho jao"

and he moved in

.

.

.

Vivek looked at Freddy with hope "sir Daya sir ne..kya kaha"

Freddy just nodded..Vivek smiled in tears..

Freddy looked at him fr few seconds then ruffled his hairs "ek baat puchu tujhse?soch samjh k jabab dega?"

Vivek nodded confusingly

"dekh ager tera andaza sahi hua..mtlb Ranjana hi Tasha ki dill ki receiver hey to tu mtlb Ranjana se.."

"sir aap puchna kya cah rahe hey?"

Freddy sighed "tu Ranjana ko pasand krta hey na?" Vivek looked down "sir wo.."

"uhun Tasha ki heart donate etc vul ja usse pehle bhi tu kuch feel krta tha na?"

Vivek nods "per sir mein.."

Freddy signal him to stop "aab ager tera andaja sahi nikla to tu kya Ranjana ko apne dill ki baat batana cahega?use apna banane ki koshish krega?"

Vivek just looked down..Freddy got his answer..he smiled "per Vivek tu kisse pyar krega? Ranjana se?uss insan se?yea bas uss shaqs se jiske pass Tasha ki ansh hey?"

Vivek looked at Freddy with shocked gaze

Freddy continued starring at Vivek silently

Vivek looked down "mujhe nahi pata sir..kuch nahi.." he got up "mein chalta hu"

Freddy didn't stop him but let him go..aftr Vivek moved out Freddy locked the main door and stretched himself on sofa

 **sir ager hum khud ki pass clear nahi rehenge to jindegi kaise jeeyenge**

"tu bahut badal gaya Vivek..yea waqt ne tujhe bahut badal diya?uljha diya..khud se hi lara diya?"

.

.

.

Coming out of the hospital Daya noticed a small smile on Abhijeet's lips

"bahut khush lag rahe ho?"

"haa yaar pata nahi ek ajeeb sa sakun mila iss khbr se..wo guilt sayed kuch kam.."

"Abhijeet bekar mey khud ko kyun.."

Abhijeet shook his head "choro..Vivek bahut khush hoga"

"hmm..kya hua kya soch rahe?"

"kash hum bhi Ranjana se ek bar mil pate.."

"boss emotional ban rahe ho"

"nahi re bas..yaar yea pyar bhi ajeeb hey na..Vivek kuch nahi janta tha fir bhi uske dill ne Ranjana ko hi apna kaha?"

Daya smiled "sab cheez logic se nahi sulajhti na..arey mein to Freddy ko inform krna hi vul gaya.."

he pulled out his phone and rang Freddy

.

.

.

Aftr ending his conversation with Daya Freddy let out a big sigh..everyone is happy but he is not

he can see the problem ahead of Vivek..

Manisha came inside with the evening tea "Freddy tum subha se pareshan dikh rahe ho..aur Vivek use kya hua tha? Kuch batao bhi.."

Freddy took his cup and explained the whole

Manisha gave a brightened smile "sach? Fir to Vivek.."

"usiko leke tension hey Manisha"

Manisha sat down "mtlb?"

"Vivek ki liye aab serf Tasha ki heart maina rakhega..uske dill mey aab jo bhi bhavnaye hogi wo bas Tasha ki uss ansh ke liye..Ranjana ke liye nahi..per Ranjana kya yea accept kr payegi?wo khud ek alag insan hey..uski dimag uska man manega?"

Manisha kept silence "tumne bataya Vivek ko?"

"nahi bas yea sab soch raha tha" he fetched his phone and dialed a number

 **next kya hoga? Any guess?**

 **R and R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kavinsanjana, AbhiDayaFan, Arooj, SHZK, Kv's lover Sunshine dareya, Shweta, Bhumi, luv duo nd Purvi** thank you

Freddy tried Vivek's number few times but getting it switched off Freddy moved for Vivek's place

reaching there he found He found main door only pushed closed, he entered inside found Vivek sitting on floor keeping his head on the sofa

Freddy sighed and came inside "Vivek darwaja aise khula rakh..." Vivek looked up, seeing his teary eyes Freddy sat on sofa beside him, Vivek didn't ask anything but only continued looking at Freddy

Freddy patted his head "Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir hospital gaye they" Vivek sat straight, Freddy took a deep breath..

Both didn't notice someone at the door

Freddy continued "teri baat sahi tha..Ranjana hi Tasha ki heart ki receiver hey..usmey Tasha ka hi dil dharak raha.."

the person at the door tightened the grip on handle

Vivek said in excited voice "sir meine kaha tha na..mein galat.."

Freddy cut him in a dry voice "tu ne mtlb kuch.."

Vivek stood up "sir mein iss bar der nahi krunga..mein use apne dil ki sari baat bata dunga..tasha ko firse intejar.."

the person at gate moved away silently

Freddy cut Vivek in a strong tone

"Vivek wo bas Tasha ki dil ki recover hey..uska khud ka ek alag.." he calmed down "kya tu Ranjana ke liye kuch feel krta hey?"

Vivek didn't answered

Freddy stood up and pressed his shoulder "usmey aur Tasha mey bahut antar hey"

Freddy moved out without giving any chance to Vivek

Ranjana was walking down the road..

First time, she felt something..unnamed..fr him

but fr him she didn't exist..

Her heart told her that he is special but

wait second her heart? it's not her..

She entered her house, her mother is going to some friends..she thanked luck

she wants to be alone..all alone

she moves to her room in front of the mirror

she looked at herself keenly, he don't like her..only this heart..

A teary smile came on her lips and she threw herself on bed..slowly breaking down in sobs

Vivek sat on the sofa silently, his ears buzzing with **"kya tu Ranjana ke liye kuch feel krta hey?"**

he was trying to find the answer to this most obvious question

suddenly he got up and moved out of the house and drove off

reaching Ranjana's place he got down from bike and ranged the bell

Ranjana was still in her room, got up and moved to door and opened it with "aap bahut jald.."

she stopped

Vivek was standing there looking at her, she turned her back "aap?"

Vivek came inside and looked at her face silently

 **JAGI DHARKAN NAYI, JANA ZINDA HOON MEIN TO ABHIE**

 **KUCH AISI LAGAN ISS LAMHE MEIN HAI, YEAH LAMHA KAHA THA MERA**

Ranjana looked up at him, Vivek didn't avert his gaze but called softly "Ranjana.."

she looked up..her kohl is stained around her eyes..hairs distorted..

 **AAB HAI SAMNE ISAY CHOO LOON ZARA**

 **MAR JAON YAH ZEE LOON ZARA**

 **KHUSIYA CHOOOM LOO..YAH ROO LOON ZARA**

"Ranjana mein wo tumse.." Ranjana just looked away "boliye"

Vivek took a deep breath

 **DHOOP MEIN JALTEY HUE TAN KO**

 **CHAYA PERH KI MIL GAYEE**

 **ROOTHE BACHE KI HANSI JAISE, PHUSLANE SE PHIR KHILL GAYE**

"mujhe tumse kuch baat krni hey"

"jee"

"mein tumse..I mean mein..mera..wo.."

Ranjana looked up

Vivek said in deep breath "Ranjana can we get married?"

Ranjana looked at him fr a second then a smile came up on her lips

the smile had something strange in it..Vivek called "Ranjana?"

she started in a plain voice "aap vul rahe ho Vivek mere pass dil vale hi Tasha ki ho mera ek alag astitya bhi hey..meri ek alag wajoot..dil cahe Tasha ki ho usmey umid, bhavnaye meri..aap Tasha ki dil se pyar krte ho..to yea mujhe kiye gaye proposal ki koi value hi nahi na..meine aj aapki aur Freddy sir ki batein sun li thi Vivek"

she was about to move in her room when Vivek stopped her "kya tumhare man mey aisa kuch nahi hey?"

Ranjana didn't turn "mere man mey kya hey baat wo nahi..baat aapki dil ki hey..usmey to bas..(she sighed) ha I felt something spcl fr u, it was..may be love but mujhe..mein Tasha ka...kya aapki jindegi mein mere liye kuch hey?nahi na..fir?behtar ho hum serf dost hi rahe..aap mein aur sayed Tasha ki dil bhi.."

she hurried towards the room..but stopped as Vivek continued "Ranjana ager tumhare liiye mere dil mey kuch na hota to mein khicha nahi chala ata tumhare taraf..bar bar..khud ko roka meine per nahi..ek ajeeb si kashish..jo mujhe khicha lata tha tumhare taraf..per mein bas sochta raha ki nahi mein dhoka nahi de sakta Tasha ko..Tasha ki haq hey nere pyar pey dil pey..dil sahta tha ki mein tumhe..per nahi mein to apne dil dimaag sab mey ulajh gaya..aur uss din jab tumhare birthday pey meine suna u too feel fr me..mujhe gussa aya..kiu mein nahi janta..laga ki yea to serf Tasha ki haq..per dekho usine khud tumhe yea haq diya..sayed anjane mey..haan mere ander confusion tha..aur wo cnfusion Tasha ki dil ne..nahi tumhare dil ne suljha diya"

Ranjana looked at him, he smiled "aj subha bhi mere ander cnfusion ka ek chota sa sawal tha jo Freddy sir ki ek sawal ne khtm kr diya..ki mein tumhare liye feel krta yea nahi..per tum apne jagah sahi ho..take your time..tabtaq hum dost hi thik hey..serf hum dono..aur yea dil aab tumhara hey.."

he turned to go but stopped and looked at her "apna muh saaf krlena..tumhara kajal.."

Ranjana opened her mouth in awe Vivek gave a sweet smile and moved out..

Ranjana continued looking at the door then moved to her own room blushing..reason unknown

.

.

.

.

 **After six months**

although it's a Sunday cid bureau is busy with noises and voices..

Many officers namely Abhijeet Daya Sachin Purvi and Tarika are present there

Sachin was looking outside from the window now looked at others "sir yea kuch ajeeb na hey..hum sab shadi ki neota pane ka wait kr rahe hey?"

Daya smiled "haa boss yea bhi hey Vivek hume shadi ke neota dega aur hum hi wait kr rahe"

Abhijeet was silently looking at a paperweight "mein to neota ka wait nahi kr raha hu"

"to yeaha kya kr rahe ho?"

"mujhe uss larki ko dekhne ki wait kr raha hu jisne Vivek ki jakhmo ko var diya..jiske dharkan Tasha ki dil se juri hey, dekhna hey uss dil ne maaf kiya yea nahi"

a silence gulped the environment

Tarika sighed "mujhe bhi usse milna hey..ek bar use dekh ke sayed Tasha.."

everyone stayed silent

the silence was breaked by a jovial tone "sir hum agaye"

every eyes turned to the voice..Vivek was standing there..

Sachin jumped from the window seal, Abhijeet stood up from the chair and Daya moved frwrd

Tarika was stand still in her place..

Vivek smiling like this aftr so long, same old smile like old days..eyes shining..the face relaxed..

Tarika came frwrd and gave a tight hug..Vivek wrapped her "arey arey..someone is crying?"

Tarika left him aftr giving a punch and moved away..

Sachin shook hands with Vivek "good to see you back..in your old look"

"thnk u sir" Vivek replied shyly

then moved to duo, "sir.."

Daya patted his back "to welcome action hero..to tum bhi bali charne ko taiyar?"

"kya sir.."

then he turned to Abhijeet "sorry sir"

Abhijeet patted his cheek softly

"Vivek srry to tumhe khudse kehna tha na..kya haal bana liya tha?"

Vivek just look down, Daya gave him a side hug "kya boss choro na aab kya bache ki jaan loge"

"bacha?bache ghori charne wala hey"

"arey hann..to tumhari future boss kaha hey?"

Vivek smiled shyly and called "Freddy sir.."

Freddy opened the door and Ranjana came inside, gave an awkward smile to all

aftr formal introduction Vivek showed her the team photo "aur yea hey humari baki family members.."

he started introducing her to all ending with "aur yea Tasha.."

Ranjana looked at Vivek who glanced back at her

both now looked at Tasha..

Her smile is so real today..

Ranjana closed her eyes trying to hear the heartbeat..

Yes it's there..

She promised to her heart to keep her love..her feel her dream alive

Vivek looked at Tasha's photo then at Ranjana

"I promise Tasha..tumhara dil aur uss dilwali ko humesha khush rakhunga"

.

.

.

Yes today they are getting engaged.. With the ring symboling never ending and immortal love

 **JINDEGI HAIN DUA**

 **RAB KEE ADA KERKE SHUKRIYA**

 **JEE LO NA**

 **RANGIN HAIN KABHIE BERANGIN HAIN**

 **KABHIE KABHIE TOH HASTE ANKH BHAR AYE**

 **BANTE HAI BIGADTEE HAIN, CHALTE CHALTE KUCH YEH SIKHAYE**

 **JINDEGI HAIN DUA...**

 **It finishes this story**

 **Thank you**

 **Pls r and r**


End file.
